MOS ( Masa Orientasi Siswa )
by ensiklorenia
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jeon Jungkook akan memulai hidup barunya di SMA. Seperti anak lainnya, dia pun mengikuti MOS sebelum kegiatan sekolah dimulai. Dengan para senior yang super galak dan teman yang super gila XD. Seperti apa hari-hari yang dilewati Jungkook di masa orientasi itu ?


**MASA ORIENTASI SISWA**

 **CAST :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **ALL B.A.P + EXO + BTS MEMBER**

 **Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, Cerita ini murni ide dari khayalan ku saja**

 **menceritakan Masa Orientasi Siswa yang biasa akan dialami oleh semua murid baru di Indonesia.**

 **Aku tidak tahu pasti, diKorea ada atau tidak kegiatan seperti ini XD**

 **yang Pasti ini hanya sebuah Ep Ep karangan aku, walaupun sebagian besar merupakan pengalaman pribadi Author XD**

 **Banyak Typo, tidak menggunakan Ejaan yang baik**

 **yukk cus baca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Jeon Jungkook, kini aku akan masuk kelas 1 SMA.

Akan? Iya.. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekaligus hari perkenalan sekolahku atau aku biasa menyebutnya dengan ajang membully adik kelas, yah MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa).

Aku sudah membawa semua peralatan yang disuruh para senior sialan itu, lihatlah aku benar benar terlihat seperti orang gila. Topi yang terbuat dari bola yang dibelah dua sudah kupakai, name tag dari kardus bertengker di leherku, juga tas dari plastik kresek yang Uhm? benar benar sangat memalukan. Belum lagi kaos kaki beda warna, dan terakhir yang paling menyebalkan adalah membawa makanan yang semuanya tidak masuk akal. Mie rasa cap jempol lah, wafer berjerawatlah, lalu membawa bulir beras yang jumlahnya telah ditetapkan, belum lagi pisang satu sisir. HEY! aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membawa pisang satu sisir, aku cukup pintar untuk memahami arti kata "Pisang satu sisir" itu berarti satu pisang dan satu sisir, benarkan? kalaupun memang tafsirannya salah, untuk apa pisang satu sisir itu, yang notabene akan dibawa oleh semua anak baru yang jumlahnya ratusan, memang seniornya itu sejenis kera atau apa? CK! aku tersenyum membayangkan para seniorku kekenyangan menghabiskan pisang beratusan sisir. Menggelikan.

.

.

Aku sudah hampir dekat di gerbang sekolahKu, akupun sudah melihat para senior yang sudah siap menghadang para anak baru dengan tampang sok nya. Aku masukan tas yang aku pakai tadi kedalam tas plastik hitam yang berukuran cukup besar, mau tidak mau aku harus memakainya, itu peraturannya jika tidak mau kena hukum oleh senior .

Suara bentakan demi bentakan terdengar ditelingaku. Para senior itu tidak takut suaranya habis apa? kenapa harus teriak teriak tidak jelas seperti itu. Kurang kerjaan. Aku mencoba acuh dan berjalan cuek melewati gerbang sekolah .

" Hey, kau .. Sini kau " salah satu senior memanggilku, sepertinya. Aku menoleh dan benar saja dia memanggilku

" Ne , sunbaenim " jawabku dengan membungkuk hormat

" Kemari kau, keluarkan semua isi tasmu. CEPAT ! " teriak senior bername tag LUHAN sambil berdecak pinggang, SOK.

Sangat SOK dan yaah walaupun wajahnya cantik tapi tidak dengan sikapnya.

Aku menuruti perintah senior cantik itu tanpa ba bi bu. Mengeluarkan semua isinya dengan cepat. Tas yang awal aku pakai ditarik paksa olehnya.

" Kau tahu, kau dilarang membawa tas selain tas plastik, lalu kenapa kau membawanya, HAH?! push up 20 kali, cepat ! " teriaknya sambil mengangkat2 tas yang tadi aku gunakan, dan membuangnya ke arah senior lain bername tag XIUMIN, Xiumin mengumpulkan tas itu ke gundukan tas lainnya. Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang melanggar peraturan ini, BAGUSLAH.

Aku menyelesaikan hukuman push up itu cepat, merapikan kembali isi tas plastikku dan memasuki area sekolahku yang lumayan luas. Belum jauh aku melangkah, aku mendengar senior Luhan berteriak kagum, Aneh. Kenapa Senior Luhan dan Xiumin terdengar sedang menertawakan sesuatu, aku penasaran dan menengok kearah belakang. Saat ini diantara mereka berdiri seorang namja dengan wajah yang pas pas an menurutku, apa yang aneh dari bocah itu sampai kedua senior itu tertawa terbahak-bahak

" Makin dilihat makin mirip saja, " Luhan tertawa keras

" Benar benar seperti pinang dibelah dua yah? atau jangan jangan dia saudara kembar Baekhyun yang sudah lama hilang." Xiumin pun tak kalah heboh tertawa. Tawa kedua senior itu makin keras.

Baekhyun?

Siapa Baekhyun?!

Ahh.. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli, aku melanjutkan langkahku kearah lapangan sekolah yang memang sudah banyak siswa baru berbaris rapi disana, suara teriakan kembali terdengar, menyuruhku untuk mempercepat langkahku dan memasuki barisan.

.

.

.

Setelah berjemur hampir satu jam dilapangan yang panas itu, akhirnya kami para peserta mos menuju kelas yang telah dibagi sebelumnya. Sampai dikelas kelompokKu, aku duduk dibangku ketiga dipaling pojok kanan dekat jendela, aku berada di grup Ungu, nama kelompoknya Jupiter. YAH! nama kelompoknya itu memang berdasarkan nama nama planet. Pembimbingku adalah senior Luhan dan satu lagu entahlah namanya siapa yang pasti dia cukup tampan dan dia punya dagu yang lancip. Oh astaga! kenapa harus Luhan Sunbae? apa tidak ada senior yang lain, keluhku tentu saja berdasar, dilihat dari saat di gerbang saja mengerikan apalagi kalau dikelas, Matilah kau !..

" Apa disebelahmu kosong? boleh aku duduk disini? " tanya seseorang membuyarkan lamunan mengerikanku tentang Luhan sunbae.

" Oh iya, ini kosong. Silahkan saja duduk " jawabku dengan ramah

Eh tunggu..

Bocah ini bukannya yang tadi? yang ditertawakan oleh Luhan dan Xiumin sunbae, yang katanya mirip seseorang bernama Baekhyun. Benar, Ini dia. Dia satu kelompok denganku, dan Luhan sunbae(?). Matilah, dia akan habis habisan ditertawakan Luhan sunbae kalau dia dikelompok ini.

" Namaku Kim Taehyung " sapa namja disebelahku dengan mengulurkan tangan tanda sebuah perkenalan.

" Ah, iya Kim Taehyung, Namaku Jeon Jungkook, cukup panggil aku Kookie saja " Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu kau juga tidak perlu memanggil nama lengkapku, cukup panggil aku V atau mpih. Aku biasa dipanggil itu dirumah " jawabnya dengan cengingan rectangle nya.

V terlihat sangat baik dan ramah, sedikit pendiam (?) sejak perkenalan singkat tadi, dia hanya berdiam diri tanpa bicara menatap kesegala arah, entah apa yang dia cari.

" Lihat Lihat Lihat ! Baekhyun lihatlah itu, dia benar benar mirip denganmu, sungguh " Suara Luhan sunbae terdengar dari pintu berdiri dengan seseorang yang sama mungil dengannya menatap dan menunjuk nunjuk kearahku, tidak! lebih tepatnya ke arah V.

Orang disampingnya menatap intens kearah V yang juga sedang menatap senior itu, mungkinkah itu yang bernama Baekhyun? sekilas mereka memang mirip, tapi menurutku tetap lebih cantik Baekhyun sunbae. Mereka berdua tertawa dan menghilang dibalik pintu. V yang berada disampingkupun ikut tersenyum, entah apa yang dia tertawai, mungkin dia juga merasa heran punya kembaran atau apalah. ENTAH ^^

Luhan dan Sehun sunbaenim menerangkan semua tentang kegiatan hari ini, kini aku tahu nama seniorku yang berdagu lancip itu setelah perkenalannya dikelas, karena dia memang tidak memakai name tag, sehingga sulit mengetahui namanya. Senior pembimbingku ini terlihat serasi, aku tahu bahwa mereka berpacaran, aku tidak sengaja mendengar itu dari pembicaraan para senior saat di aula, pengarahan tentang kegiatan extrakulikuler.

.

.

Aku dan V nyaris selalu bersama, karena memang aku tidak memiliki teman lain disekolah ini, semua teman SMPku masuk SMA yang berbeda denganku. Tapi aku cukup senang, karena ternyata V orang yang sangat menyenangkan, sikap pendiam yang dia tunjukan diawal perkenalan kami musnah sudah, dia jauh dari kata normal -.- dia selalu jadi bahan tertawaan teman sekelas bahkan mungkin seisi sekolah karena tingkahnya yang abnormal. Alien ! begitulah aku dan yang laen memanggilnya. Aku terkadang malu melihat tingkah tingkahnya, namun lebih sering tertawa geli, kagum dan heran, kenapa dia bisa tidak punya malu? XD.

Selain V, aku juga punya Jimin, sebenarnya dia teman dekat V yang dikenalkan padaku saat istirahat Mos hari pertama, berteman dengan mereka berdua seru, sangat seru ^^ senang bisa mengenal mereka.

Kini tibalah saatnya pengumuman Award para senior, pengumpulan suaranya dilakukan kemarin. Kami disuruh memilih nama nama senior yang pas pada kolom yang disediakan

Kakak TerGanteng

Kakak TerJutek

Kakak TerBaik

Kakak TerWibawa

Kakak TerCantik

Kakak TerGalak

Kakak TerBawel

Kakak TerKonyol

Kakak TerSeksi

dan terakhir Kakak TerManis,

Aku heran kenapa tidak ada untuk Kakak Terjelek? hahahaa.. Apa jadinya jika kolom itu ada, akan aku isi dengan nama Kwangsoo sunbae yang jangkung itu hahahaaa mianhee juseyo XD.

Untuk kolom yang pertama jangan ditanya lagi siapa yang berhasil jadi pemenang, dia adalah Sunbae Pembimbingku yang juga kekasih dari Luhan Sunbae, Oh Sehun. dia memperoleh hampir 80% suara untuk kategori ini, waahh Oh Sehun.. Jjang ! ^^

Kakak terJutek jatuh pada Krystal sunbae. Hmm.. dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, mulutnya itu loh?! tidak bisa dijaga sama sekali. Dia mendapatkan 40% suara, saingan dengan luhan sunbae yang memperoleh 25%, Yongguk dan Suga sunbae dengan masing masing 20% dan 15% suara.

Daehyun Sunbae menang sebagai Kakak Terbaik, dia memang baik dan perhatian menurutku. Dia juga lumayan dekat dengan V, katanya wajah V itu perpaduan antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun sunbae, Hahaa XD

" Terus saja tatap mantan pacarmu itu, Byun Baekhyun ! Apa kau masih mencintainya, hah?" aku mendengar suara itu sesaat setelah Daehyun Sunbae sudah berdiri di podium aula, menerima kalung dari permen yang ditambahi tulisan Kakak Terbaik. Suara itu dari Chanyeol Sunbae yang cemburu kekasihnya terus menatap Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

" Selalu saja salah, Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar, Yeolii. Bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya. Dihatiku hanya ada dirimu, Suwer " Jawab namja yang mirip dengan V bermanja manja dilengan Chanyeol Sunbae. Aku baru tahu kalau di sitiang listrik itu pacarnya Baekhyun Sunbae, aku terlalu sering melihat mereka bertengkar dibanding mesra mesraan seperti Hunhan pembimbingku. Dan ternyata si kakak Terbaik ini adalah Mantan Kekasih Baekhyun sunbae, Ohh !

Kakak TerWibawa jatuh pada Kris Hyung, si Ketua Osis sekolah ini.

Luhan Sunbae dinobatkan sebagai Kakak TerCantik?! ingat, Tercantik?! padahal sudah jelas dia itu Namja XD walau memang kecantikannya mengalahkan yeoja2 senior disini. Hebat! Kedua pembimbingku semuanya menang, jjang ! double jjang ^π^

Kakak Tergalak adalah Do Kyungsoo, matanya memang sedikit menyeramkan XD

Untuk Kakak terBawel jatuh pada Baekhyun sunbae, yah dia memang bawel seperti ibu ibu di komplek rumahku XD

Kakak Terkonyol tadinya aku kira akan jatuh pada Kwangsoo sunbae namun ternyata bukan, Park Chanyeol yang tadi sempat marah pada kekasihnyalah yang menang sebagai Kakak TerKonyol. Dia memang moodmaker di antara anggota OSIS yang lain. oke, dia pas diposisi ini ^^

Kim Jongin, kau tau sunbae berkulit tan itu? yah dia menang sebagai Kakak TerSeksi tahun ini ^^

Dan yang terakhir tebak siapa yang menang? Xiumin Sunbae dia menempati posisi sebagai Kakak Termanis, Aku sudah menduganya, karna menurutku tidak ada lagi diantara sunbae-sunbaeku yang bisa mengalahkan manisnya senyum Xiumin Sunbae ^^

Masa Orientasi yang aku lalui mendekati akhir, semua bentakan dan keseruan selama menjalaninya tidak akan mudah aku lupakan. Aku ralat lagi bahwa Mos itu saat senior Bullying anak baru, tapi Mos itu adalah saatnya kita untuk lebih disiplin dan belajar tanggung jawab, jadi semua bentakan para senior tidak akan menjadi kenangan pahit tapi justru bentakan dan teriakan para senior akan kita rindukan dan akan selalu kita ceritakan pada anak cucu kita kelak. Mos atau Mabis atau apalah itu namanya, sejatinya adalah masa dimana siswa baru mengenal sekolahnya lebih dalam, Hentikan kekerasan yang tidak perlu ^^

Saat ini adalah upacara penutupan MOS tahun ini, ada Kepala dan Wakil Kepala Sekolah mengatakan pidato panjang mereka mengenai disiplin siswa dan peraturan sekolah yang perlu kami ingat.

Disebelah kiri mereka berjejer para senior yang selama Mos ini selalu aku temui, yang tak jarang kita tertawa bersama dan kadang kena bentak mereka juga. Aku tersenyum mengingat beberapa hari lalu. Waktu seperti ini tidak akan mudah untuk dilupakan.

" Terimakasih sunbae atas pengalaman ini " aku tersenyum sambil melihat sunbae-sunbae ku didepan sana, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu pandang dengan Luhan Sunbae, matanya sudah bengkak, mungkin dia menangis mendengar ceramah menyentuh dari sang Ketua OSIS tadi. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia mengangguk kecil lalu berpaling kedada sehun yang memang berada disampingnya mencari ketenangan. Luhan Sunbae yang begitu sensitif.

Aku masih melihat kearahnya, sampai ada tangan yang merangkul pundakku. Itu V. dia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi rapi nya di hadapanku, Akupun membalas senyumannya ^^

SELESAI...

.

.

.

Daebak ! ep ep ini aku buat hanya beberapa jam saja

biasanya selalu berhari hari sampai bulukan XD

bikin ini karena terinspirasi pas Adik aku yang kemarin merepotkanku seharian penuh untuk menyiapkan bahan bahan Mos nya hari ini ^^

Dan untuk adek adek yang akan melakukan Mos, FIGHTING !

Mos itu menyenangkan ^^ rugi kalau gak ikut, suwer XD

DAN jangan berkhayal kalau Senior kalian akan seperti tokoh dari ep ep ku ini yaahh, semua cast disini sedang sibuk di koriya dan china sana XD

Semoga MOS kalian Menyenangkan ^0^

.

.

`VMINHO`


End file.
